kyoko's questions for sho
by Alora-gamer-deathangel95
Summary: well I love the anime skip beat and the pairing shoxkyoko and there is not alot of stories on here about them so I made one this is also on my deviantart profile alora-gamer-girl90 I do not own any of the skip beat characters just using them for my story


this is a one shot hope you like it and if you don't like sho x kyoko leave now but if you do please r and r cause any reviews make me super happy =D

Kyoko`s prove

It's been a year now since I've forgiven sho, but it's been only 3 months since we've been dating I wonder if everything will turn out alright this time cause I don't think I could handle another heart break. ( yes she gave him a second chance and they are living together again) I out of my thoughts when I walked outside on to the balcony to find my rock star boyfriend sho fuwa, laying in one of the lawn chairs we purchased together. I slowly walked up behind and wrapped my arms around him and asked sweetly "hey what are you doing out all by you self" sho turned around and brought me into his arms and answered "nothing just thinking about how lucky I am to finally have you back in my arms again" he then smiled lovely at me, making my heart just melt. I then said "sho-chan?" he responded "yes, love what is it" "may I ask you a few question" he answer sweetly "sure why not love" so after he responded I started asking the questions I'd been dreading to know the answers to

"do you like me" "no" was his answer I gasped "would you do anything for me" he gave me the same answer "no" I felt my heart start to break all over again "would you miss me if I was to go" "no again "would you warm me if I was cold" "no" "would you be sad if I was in someone else's arms" "no" "would you hold me if I was sad" "no" "would you mourn over me if I was to die" "no"

by that last question I was angry so I yelled at him "sho fuwa, how could I think that someone like you could really change in 2 years, how stupid could I have been" I was about to storm off when sho grabbed me from behind, and stopped me, then said "I don't LIKE you, because I LOVE you" "I wouldn't do anything for, cause I'd do everything for you" "I wouldn't miss you if you were to go, because I'll follow you wherever you go" "I wouldn't warm you if your cold, cause I'd keep you in my arms so you'll never get cold" I was in shock by the time he took a breath then he continued "I wouldn't be sad if you were in someone else arms, cause I'll never let you out of mine" "I'd never hold if you were sad because 2 reason 1) I'd never let you be sad and 2) I'd ask you "who`s butt am I kicking" and then make them pay" and "I wouldn't mourn over you if you were to die because I'd die right with you, because you have my have my heart and soul"

By the time he was finished I had tears of pure happiness streaming down my face. Then he asked "Kyoko please don't leave me because I need in my life" I answered "I won't and I'm sorry I doubted you even for a second" he told me it was alright an in the past he was a complete baka and butt, so it was completely understandable.

we then walked to the rail of the balcony and watched the sunset together, but when the moon and stars came out sho turned to me and said "kyoko' love I have something very important to ask you so please don't interrupt me till I'm through kay" I was a little nervous about what he was going to ask me so I simple nodded my head yes. then took a big breath then got down on knee and asked "kyoko I know we've only been dating 3 months now, but we've known each other since childhood so would you do me the greatest honor of being my wife, kyoko mogami will you marry me" I was in shock for about 2 seconds then after I said yes about a million times sho slipped the blue diamond casket shaped ring onto my wedding ring finger an we shared a deep and loving kiss in the moon light

so they all lived happily ever after, except ren who after hearing about sho and kyoko`s wedding suddenly disappeared into thin air no one could find him no matter how hard they thried, not that sho cared cause that was one less male that could try and steal kyoko away from him. for reino he wasn't going to give up so easily so he's still plotting on how to get kyoko to be his

The End (yay)XD


End file.
